Les pertes de guerre
by Emy64
Summary: MPreg Achille/Patrocle, Une version différente de la guerre de .. Illustration de Sissi1789
1. Epilogue

Titre : Les pertes de la guerre

Couple : Achille/Patrocle

Rating : M

Disclaimars : MPreg et Deathfic

Note : Ce texte est pour **Sissi1789**, puisque l'idée vient d'elle.

* * *

**Les pertes de guerre**

**Pov Achille**

La vie était douce. Il suffisait d'un rien pour trouver le bonheur, la paix. Beaucoup d'hommes l'ignoraient malheureusement. Ils cherchaient la guerre quand le bonheur était à portée de leurs doigts… Moi j'avais su le saisir. J'en étais le premier étonné, et s'il ne s'était pas présenté à moi… Mais désormais je n'aspirais plus à la querelle. Juste à une vie saine, simple…

Au bord de la falaise, je surveillais en contrebas mon ancien disciple qui se baignait avec insouciance. Le soleil était délectable, les vagues douces… Il n'avait absolument rien à craindre. Dans ce domaine oublié des hommes, personne ne viendrait s'en prendre à lui. J'étais là pour y veiller si jamais quelqu'un osait aller contre cette règle.

Un corps se matérialisa derrière moi. L'aura qui s'en dégagea ne m'inspira aucune crainte, si bien que je me permis de profiter du spectacle envoutant encore quelques secondes avant de me retourner.

_ Mère, la saluais-je avec un sourire. J'espère ne devoir votre visite à aucun malheureux présage.

La déesse qui m'avait porté me rendit mon sourire en venant m'enlacer, soupirant de bien-être une fois dans mes bras. Le contraste de nos statures était saisissant. Elle paraissait si frêle entre mes bras… Sans même parler de ma taille…

_ Mon fils… Je peine à te voir si grand quand chaque nuit je rêve à ce nourrisson qui dormait paisiblement dans mes bras.

Sa main glissa sur ma joue alors que son regard passait sur moi avec une certaine nostalgie. Elle s'écarta pourtant de moi peu après, attrapant la besace qui lui frottait la hanche pour y chercher quelque chose.

_ Ceci est pour toi.

Ma mère me présenta un flacon qui semblait taillé dans le cristal, contenant un liquide d'un bleu éclatant. Ce produit, quel qu'il soit, ne me rappelait rien de ce que j'avais vu. Je me saisis de la fiole délicate, pour m'en assurer, mais j'ignorais de quoi il s'agissait.

_ Qu'est-ce ?l'interrogeais-je.

_ Un présent du père de toutes choses.

J'arquais un sourcil, étonné par cette information. Pourquoi voudrait-il me gâter de ses bienfaits ? Je n'avais à son égard pas le moindre respect… et ses temples ne jouissaient pas de mes présents…

_ Il te faut le donner à l'être aimé. C'est la promesse d'immenses bonheurs. C'est tout ce que je sais, mais je n'imagine pas qu'il puisse y avoir de mauvaises intentions derrière ce don.

Je doutais grandement de cette affirmation. Les dieux ont cela de cruel qu'ils sont blasés par la vie, et leurs méchancetés deviennent imprévisibles car c'est là leur seul divertissement. La vie d'immortel doit être tristement longue… Bien que mortel moi aussi, je suis béni par la présence chaude de Patrocle à mes côtés. Je ne crains ni l'obscurité ni le froid avec lui… sa lumière concurrence celle d'Apollon…

Justement, cette pensée me ramène à l'affection que le roi des dieux porte à ma mère. S'il avait ignoré la prophétie, le désir qu'il nourrit à son égard l'aurait conduit à m'engendrer, ce qui m'aurait à mon tour amené à l'évincer, à prendre le trône sur l'Olympe. Je suis néanmoins heureux qu'il ait su se contenir, penser à sa gloire éternelle en premier. Je n'aurais pas voulu mener la vie solitaire d'un éternel… je n'aurais pas voulu mener _sa_ vie… Multiplier les conquêtes éphémères, et retrouver une femme repoussante, aigrie et vengeresse… J'avais trouvé ma place dans la monogamie, avec la fidélité stricte que j'embrassais avec plaisir, toujours remotivé par la simple vue de mon éphèbe…

Alors je ne devais pas craindre Zeus. Sa couardise l'avait rendu malheureux, permettant ainsi mon bonheur. En se privant de l'amour de sa vie, il était bien placé pour comprendre à quel point Patrocle m'était précieux, et il ne pouvait donc pas engendrer mon malheur. S'il osait, il engendrerait celui de ma mère, seule femme qu'il avait aimée…

J'acceptais donc le présent, non parce qu'il venait du roi des dieux, mais parce que ma mère elle-même l'avait fait transiter jusqu'à moi. Si elle avait confiance, alors je me devais d'en faire autant… Ma mère disparut dans une brume fine, un sourire aimant aux lèvres. Sans porter une nouvelle fois mon regard sur la fiole, je fis route jusqu'à ma demeure. J'y avais délaissé mon tendre Patrocle assoupi, quelques heures plutôt, après un rude entrainement à la lutte, mais depuis il avait eu le temps d'aller se rafraichir dans l'océan.

Je rejoignis ma demeure d'un pas pressé. Il me fallait déposer la fiole et me dévêtir au plus vite si je voulais pouvoir surprendre dans son bain océanique. Or j'adorais le surprendre durant ces baignades… Je ne comptais pas manquer cette occasion…

Une fois nu, je me mis en route sans bruit vers la mer, vérifiant au passage que mon tendre Patrocle savourait toujours cette pause. L'apercevant de dos, j'en profitais pour lui faire la surprise. Arrivé au bord de l'eau, je pénétrais dans la surface mouvante, à peine agitée, avec délectation. La fraicheur était plus qu'appréciable en cette journée chaude. Mais des choses bien plus agréables m'attendaient…

Sans faire de bruit, je m'immergeais entièrement et nageais avec des gestes parfaitement mesurés. Mon corps heurta vite celui de mon amant, et je m'empressais alors de l'attirer à ma suite sous l'eau. Mon tendre Patrocle se débattit, sous le coup de la surprise, mais je n'allongeais pas son calvaire, le ramenant prestement à la surface dans mes bras. Le voir entièrement mouillé, les cheveux en tous sens, et encore un peu abasourdi, me fit rire.

_ Achille !s'écria mon bienaimé réprobateur.

Je voulu l'embrasser, toujours fasciné par sa beauté candide, mais mon amant opposa ses deux mains à mes lèvres et repoussa ainsi mon visage. Avant que je puisse protester et piller ses lèvres, mon aimé se glissa agilement hors de mes bras et plongea à nouveau. Je compris qu'il s'agissait maintenant de confronter notre rapidité à la nage, et je m'y pliais avec un plaisir insouciant. Mon aimé nageait bien, mais je le suivais de près…

Je profitais de son besoin de recharger ses poumons en air pour fondre sur lui. Ses rires emplirent mon cœur alors que je le serrai amoureusement contre moi. Existait-il une forme plus pure de bonheur ? Moi je n'avais pas besoin de plus…

Cette course poursuite puérile avait réveillé l'ardeur que je réservais uniquement à mon Patrocle. Je saisis délicatement mon amant dans mes bras pour le presser contre moi, et ainsi le laisser connaitre ce qu'il engendrait, l'enthousiasme dont il m'emplissait toujours… Rompant avec ses habitudes, mon aimé ne se serra pas encore plus contre moi. Au contraire, il gigota dans mes bras, embarrassé.

_ Achille… non, je…

Ses yeux seuls m'indiquaient l'objet de son tourment. Nous étions dans l'eau, or l'océan était le domaine réservé de ma mère. Mon bienaimé craignait que copuler dans cette sorte de sanctuaire soit mal vu…

_ Ma mère a eu des enfants, et des amants… Et elle t'adore…

Je sentais venir d'autres protestations alors je le bâillonnais avec mes lèvres. Ce n'était pas comme si je méprisais le parfait consentement de mon amant. Je savais juste qu'il m'était acquis… Depuis longtemps d'ailleurs. Peut-être même depuis le tout premier jour, quand je n'envisageais pas encore les choses ainsi…

Je me forçais à me retirer des lèvres qui n'appartenaient qu'à moi pour pouvoir regarder correctement mon amant. Il ne manquait pas de beauté, c'était le moins que je pouvais dire. Je ne résistais pas à ses yeux d'un vert inimitable, pas plus qu'à ses lèvres roses et fraiches qui me rappelaient sans cesse à lui. Feulant tout en l'admirant, je m'avançais, l'obligeant à reculer. Patrocle était d'humeur joueuse, je le voyais bien dans ses yeux, mais je n'avais pas beaucoup de patience à lui offrir. Aussi, j'empoignais ses hanches pour hâter son recul jusqu'à pouvoir le plaquer contre la paroi rocheuse, assuré que l'eau l'avait lissée assez pour ne pas risquer de le blesser.

_ Achille !s'écria-t-il hilare.

Le sourire qu'il m'offrait n'avait pas de prix. Mon Ether terrestre se tenait là, dans mes bras… En plus tout jouait dans ce sens. Cette course nous avait éloignés de l'étendue de sable, et maintenant adossé aux falaises, bercés par les vagues douces, nous étions confinés dans un monde de douceur, à l'abri de tous les regards. C'était parfait…

_ Je t'aime Patrocle…, chuchotais-je en sondant ses yeux.

Une légère rougeur s'empara des joues de mon bienaimé. J'aimais cette réaction, et j'étais soulagé qu'il la conserve malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis la première fois que ses mots avaient glissé hors de ma bouche…

_ Tout comme je t'aime… mon maître…

Le parfait milieu entre timidité et malice, voilà ce qu'était Patrocle. Et il savait parfaitement jouer des deux, ce qui me rendait invariablement fou de lui, envouté par ses charmes…

_ Petit impudent… tu sais parfaitement l'effet que tu me fais en usant de ce titre obsolète…

Le sourire effronté que me servit mon amant confirma ses intentions. Caressant sa mâchoire tendrement, je me noyais dans ces orbes émeraude en réfutant mentalement la promesse de ma mère. Quel bonheur supplémentaire aurais-je pu trouver ?


	2. Chapitre 1

Une nuit s'était écoulée depuis que j'avais profité de l'étreinte de mon aimé dans l'océan, et Patrocle rougissait encore à chaque fois qu'il croisait mon regard, embarrassé par sa propre audace. La journée était tout aussi chaude que la précédente. Les ombres se faisaient rares à cette heure, mais la demeure était fraiche, calme. Après un entrainement tout aussi intensif que celui de la veille, mon bienaimé se reposait sur ma couche, ayant déserté la sienne depuis bien des lunes.

Ma main voyageait distraitement sur le dos dénudé de mon aimé, nonchalamment allongé sur le ventre. Je voyais là bien des muscles aujourd'hui faits, mais que j'avais vu se développer, jour après jour… Et le résultat était là : mon amant faisait un fier combattant, d'une adresse sans pareille. Les héros eux-mêmes auraient eu à trembler devant lui…

_ Je suis d'humeur à une bonne chasse, à couvert des bois.

Ma réponse se résuma à un grognement peu enthousiaste. Désireux de détourner mon tendre Patrocle de cette idée, je commençais à semer des baisers sur ses épaules. L'idée était de rendre ce plan parfaitement ridicule en comparaison à d'autres projets… plus charnels…

_ D'où te vient cet engouement pour la chasse ?

_ Il n'est pas nouveau, rit-il doucement.

J'attrapais fermement sa nuque pour lui dérober un baiser que j'approfondissais au fil des secondes. Contrairement à lui je n'avais aucune intention d'aller poursuivre d'insignifiantes bêtes dans la forêt. Au contraire, j'avais plutôt l'ambition de le faire rester avec moi dans la fraicheur de notre demeure. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment qui me faisait préférer rester à couvert, dans un terrain parfaitement connu.

_ Tu laisserais ton maitre insatisfait ?susurrais-je sitôt éloigné de ses lèvres.

Mon tendre amant eut un sourire amusé, absolument pas abusé par mes propos, et se retourna pour s'installer sur le dos. Son regard rempli de braises me parcourut pendant qu'il mordait sa lèvre inférieure avec envie. Je me relevais, ne perdant pas le contact avec ses yeux émeraude, et ôtais le dernier rempart à la gourmandise de son regard. Patrocle peina à étouffer correctement son gémissement, qui échoua dans mes oreilles, et rengorgea mon orgueil. Je fus cependant distrait par l'éclat d'un cristal. Le filtre que ma mère m'avait porté la veille.

Fronçant les sourcils, je pensais un instant que c'était peut-être pour faire obstacle à ce mauvais présage que cette fiole m'avait été envoyée. Mais mon amant s'impatientait… Il me fallait prendre une décision au plus vite…

Négligeant un instant mon aimé, je m'emparais du flacon et m'asseyais sur le lit, contre la hanche délicate de Patrocle.

_ Bois ceci mon adoré, l'enjoignis-je en lui présentant le filtre.

Patrocle se saisit de la fiole sans même quitter mon regard. Il ne m'interrogea même pas sur son contenu, m'offrant sa confiance aveugle en l'avalant d'une traite. Sitôt le liquide avalé, mon aimé reposa de façon hasardeuse le flacon sur le sol et s'accrocha à ma nuque pour me forcer à suivre son mouvement alors qu'il s'allongeait.

Mon bienaimé allait rester dans le secret de notre demeure, bien à l'abri, pour un long moment… Je saurai l'occuper…

[][][][][][][]

J'avais failli dans la mission que je m'étais attribué. Le soleil mourant ne nous accablait plus de ses rayons, mais mon pressentiment restait profondément ancré dans mes entrailles et Patrocle insistait pour profiter de la fraicheur de la soirée pour marcher un peu dans les bois. Mon bienaimé ne savait pas rester bien sagement à l'intérieur…

Alors nous nous baladions, sommairement protégés par l'ombrage des arbres environnants. Mon tendre Patrocle avait abandonné sa soif de chasse. Courir après de futiles, mais agiles, bestioles ne l'intéressait plus maintenant que la fatigue de la journée lui pesait. Il n'aspirait qu'à une marche clame, sereine. Je l'accompagnais toujours avec plaisir, même si je scrutais les alentours, convaincu d'être observé. L'impression que quelque chose de foncièrement mauvais allait s'abattre sur nous persistait dans mes entrailles, s'enroulant vicieusement pour mieux m'étouffer…

Un mouvement non loin confirma mes appréhensions. Un homme longeait la falaise, mais j'étais certain qu'il n'était pas seul… Je regrettais immédiatement de ne pas m'être armé pour cette promenade, mais comment aurais-je pu le justifier aux yeux de Patrocle ? J'étais censé lui procurer un sentiment de sécurité, la sensation d'être hors de portée du danger, et même du monde en général…

Ma tension entraina aussitôt l'arrêt de mon aimé, dont les yeux se firent interrogateurs. Je ne pus soutenir son regard bien longtemps, toujours préoccupé par cette présence que j'estimais hostile dès lors qu'elle n'avait pas été requise, ni annoncée. Il fallait cruellement manquer d'esprit pour pénétrer de la sorte sur mon domaine… ou alors être doté de bien mauvaises intentions…

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ?s'enquit mon amant vexé par mon manque d'attention à son égard.

Sa voix attira l'oreille visiblement fine de la silhouette qui longeait la falaise. Bien que contrarié par l'imminence de cette rencontre indésirable, je me plaçais aussitôt devant mon bienaimé pour assurer sa sécurité. Je n'allais pas le laisser en première ligne, face à l'inconnu…

A mesure que l'ombre approchait, sa silhouette se précisait, jusqu'à paraître nette. Un soupir résolument agacé m'échappa alors que je relâchais à peine la tension de mes muscles, tout de même prêt à une embuscade. Il y avait peu de personne qui m'excédait autant que lui… et pourtant c'était un héros… Un terme beaucoup trop vite attribué à mon goût…

_ Ulysse, soupirais-je. Quel mauvais vent t'a porté jusqu'ici ?

Le guerrier des mots s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable de moi et me fit un petit sourire. Je ne me forçais pas à lui répondre. Perte d'énergie à mes yeux…

_ Agamemnon.

J'étais prêt à rire aux nez de ceux qui lui prêtait un discours parfait, convaincant quel que soit l'argument. Ses premiers propos me mettaient déjà dans une humeur exécrable…

_ C'est non, répliquais-je aussitôt.

_ Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il veut !

Cette protestation arrivait de mon dos. Je me retournais à peine pour voir mon tendre disciple qui fronçait les sourcils, l'air contrarié de mes manières –ou de leur absence…-, qui se plaça rapidement à côté de moi sans se laisser fléchir par le prestige présumé de l'homme qui lui faisait face. J'étais fier de lui, malgré son entêtement qui allait à l'encontre de mon autorité. Il n'avait certainement pas accompli autant qu'Ulysse, ce qui était parfaitement normal pour son jeune âge, mais il avait le cœur pur et noble, _lui_.

_ A quoi m'avancerait de le savoir ? Je ne veux pas m'associer à lui, lui répondis-je calmement.

_ Tu serais certainement plus intéressé par ce qu'il peut faire…, glissa vicieusement Ulysse.

Le regard que ce beau parleur porta sur mon amant me fit enrager. La menace était claire. Si je ne me ralliais pas à Agamemnon, ce sombre idiot menaçait de m'enlever ce qui m'était le plus cher : Patrocle, mon amant, mon aimé… Comme si je n'avais pas les moyens de le tuer lui, et tous ceux de son sang ! Il n'avait pas l'air de savoir ce dont j'étais capable !

Sentant ma tension, et les risques croissants d'un combat impulsif, mon jeune amant posa sa main sur mon bras. Ce simple contact m'incita à la modération. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de m'emporter en sachant qu'il pouvait se retrouver entre nous deux, et souffrir de coups qui ne lui étaient pas destinés.

_ Que veut Agamemnon ?s'enquit très calmement Patrocle.

Ma concentration vacilla devant la douceur de sa voix, et ma main s'égara quelques secondes dans les mèches châtains. Cette attention me valut un sourire tendre de la part de mon compagnon, mais pas plus. Il était pudique. Ulysse le gênait, et je me serais fait un grand plaisir de nous en débarrasser si ça n'avait pas entrainé des remontrances de la part de mon aimé. Je n'avais aucune envie qu'il se fâche, non pas parce que je le craignais, mais plutôt parce que je souffrais de l'indifférence qu'il m'imposait juste après. Pourquoi avait-il besoin d'être si poli ?

_ Nous avons besoin de toi Achille, pour triompher au plus vite des Troyens, dont l'affront est insupportable.

_ Une guerre contre les Troyens ?m'étonnais-je. N'avez-vous rien de mieux à faire ?

Ulysse ne répondit rien à ma provocation. Voilà qui allait me convaincre… Je n'avais aucune raison de participer à ce conflit. Quel que soit le motif de cette guerre, je savais que je n'étais pas concerné. Alors pourquoi me déplacer quand je faisais déjà parfaitement mon bonheur ici, avec Patrocle ? Pourquoi troquerais-je ma sérénité ?

_ Achille…, murmura mon aimé.

Ah… pour ça peut-être… pour les beaux yeux de Patrocle qui, depuis longtemps, brûlait d'aller éprouver sa bravoure sur un champ de bataille… Et comment lui résister ? Il méritait la gloire qui suivait ces épopées triomphales… et il était parfaitement prêt à affronter des hordes de guerriers…

_ Patrocle…, soupirais-je désespéré de trouver le bon argument. Il n'y a rien de reluisant dans un champ de bataille…

Cet argument ne l'effleura même pas. Mon aimé était buté, déterminé… et c'était bien ainsi que je l'aimais…

_ J'irai… La question est maintenant de savoir si j'irai avec ou sans toi…

Nous nous affrontions du regard depuis déjà un long moment, et mon aimé ne flanchait pas. Je ne voyais pas l'utilité de rallonger cette joute, me sachant perdant d'avance. Si ce n'était par sa conviction, c'était toujours par ses charmes que Patrocle avait le dessus sur moi. Il avait un atout indéniable… et il savait en jouer…

De plus il n'était pas question que je le laisse aller combattre seul. Pas que je l'estimais incapable de s'en sortir vivant –je l'avais formé moi-même !-, mais l'idée seule de devoir me séparer de lui m'était insupportable.

_ Soit Ulysse, abdiquais-je. Nous prendrons part à cette bataille…

Le sourire triomphant me confirma le mauvais pressentiment qui m'avait pesé toute la journée…Mais Patrocle était heureux, et n'attendait que le départ de l'inopportun pour me sauter dans les bras. J'avais vendu mon âme à cette éphèbe dont les orbes émeraude me pourchassaient même dans mon sommeil… il pouvait obtenir ce qu'il voulait de moi…


	3. Chapitre 2

Je n'avais livré bataille qu'une fois depuis mon arrivée à Troie. En temps normal, je serais profondément engagé dans le conflit pour l'achever au plus tôt, mais mes ambitions avaient changé depuis le jour du débarquement. A vrai dire, ce fut lorsque je voulus aider mon aimé à enfiler son armure que j'avais changé de perspective.

Mon si cher Patrocle ne parvenait plus à porter son armure. La faute revenait à son abdomen, témoin d'une récente prise de poids. Cette découverte m'avait déjà étonné sur le moment, mais je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser. En constatant qu'il avait grossi, mon amant avait fondu en larmes, aux yeux de tous. C'était là que j'avais commencé à m'inquiéter. Patrocle ne prenait pas de poids, tout simplement parce que peu d'entrainement suffisait à garder son corps svelte et musclé. Ensuite mon aimé ne pleurait pas, parce qu'il ne voulait pas m'embarrasser. Alors ces deux phénomènes avaient donné lieu à des questionnements, et j'avais prononcé son interdiction d'aller se battre. Lui qui était venu pour combattre n'avait pas muselé sa colère…

Mais ces évènements dataient déjà de quelques mois. Depuis nous avions découvert la source de ces anomalies. Les dieux nous avaient bénis. Le rêve des Athéniens, nous l'avions accompli. Mon aimé, comme Zeus par trois fois, portait la vie… Un miracle sans précédent dans notre monde de mortel.

Cependant je n'étais pas dupe. Je savais bien que mon patrimoine divin n'avait pas suffit à offrir à mon bienaimé ce cadeau qu'il portait si fièrement. La fiole était bien évidemment à l'origine de cette naissance approchante. Etait-ce du sang divin ou un quelconque breuvage tenu secret pour les mortels ? Je l'ignorais, mais à vrai dire je me moquais éperdument de sa composition. Seuls ses effets m'intéressaient, et m'émerveillaient chaque jour un peu plus.

Mon Patrocle rayonnait de bonheur, une main toujours portée sur son ventre arrondi. Je m'étais attendu à une tout autre réaction en apprenant son état, mais il se réjouissait peut-être encore plus que moi de cet enfant à venir. Ce n'était que très récemment que j'avais compris la source de ce bonheur pour lui. En assumant son amour pour moi, mon bienaimé Patrocle avait renoncé à sa progéniture. La preuve de son affection était grande et indéniable puisque son accueil chaleureux de sa condition laissait entendre que ce choix avait été un sacrifice, et qu'il éprouvait ce manque.

Cependant le problème n'était plus. Mon amant ne subissait aucun manque, sauf peut-être celui exprimé par son estomac vide… Mais je regagnais prestement notre tente, les mains chargées de condiments, pour rectifier cette injustice.

Le silence qui régnait dans ma tente ne m'étonna guère. Mon aimé était bien souvent rêveur depuis qu'il avait appris sa paternité imminente. C'était un spectacle plus beau encore que le levé du jour… Et justement, en entrant aussi silencieusement que possible, ce fut justement cette scène que je pus admirer. Mon adoré était couché sur le flanc, une peau de bête sur son bassin démentant à peine sa nudité, et ses doigts traçaient des cercles autour de son nombril bombé.

Je m'avançais doucement de lui pour ne pas lui faire peur et déposais le panier en osier tressé à côté de la couche, chaque condiment faisant office d'offrande à sa beauté, sa force, sa loyauté…

_ Comment vous portez-vous ?le questionnais-je d'une voix emplie de douceur.

J'utilisais un pluriel car je prenais soin de deux vies à présent. Il n'y avait pas que Patrocle, mais aussi l'enfant qu'il allait me donner. Et j'accordais à l'un comme à l'autre une égale dévotion et un amour sans limite…

Rosissant de plaisir, puisqu'il n'avait pas besoin de me questionner pour apprendre le sens de ma phrase, mon Patrocle m'adressa un sourire chaleureux, aimant. Se redressant en position assise, il s'approcha tout doucement de mes lèvres. Je le laissais faire, anticipant déjà avec plaisir cette caresse qu'il allait m'offrir… Mais au dernier moment mon aimé se déroba de mes lèvres pour chaparder la pomme bien rouge que j'avais récupérée avec quelques autres aliments pour remplir son estomac.

_ Mieux maintenant !chantonna-t-il fier de lui.

Son stratagème m'amusa. Il pouvait avoir toutes les pommes qu'il voulait, ça ne me dérangeait pas. Moi je comptais le dévorer _lui_… Un seul regard de ma part suffit à lui transmettre ce message plus vite qu'Hermès en personne, le faisant rougir.

Cette candeur me fit rire ouvertement. Il n'y avait plus une seule parcelle du corps de mon bienaimé encore innocente, je m'en étais assuré moi-même. Pourtant il pouvait faire preuve de cette sorte de pudeur enfantine de temps en temps, et ce sans même la feindre. C'était très certainement ce qui lui avait attiré mon amour en premier lieu, cette capacité de connaître les atrocités des dieux et des hommes et de garder quoi qu'il arrive la foi en la bonté, aux grandes idées… Et c'était aussi pour cette raison que je ne voulais pas le voir partir à la guerre.

Songeant au bonheur que me procurait le changement radical de ses priorités, je me relevais pour aller quérir de l'eau claire. Ma route croisa de nombreux Myrmidons qui me saluèrent tous avec respect. Beaucoup d'hommes me dévisageaient d'un air hébété dans les autres troupes, voyant en moi le héros de légende et le futur père extraordinaire. Je n'y faisais plus attention à force. Aucun ne se risquerait à attenter à cette vie nouvelle que mon amant portait.

_ Comment se porte-t-il ?

C'était une question presque banale maintenant, dépourvue de nom mais pourtant tellement évidente. Me retournant avec un petit sourire, je trouvais devant moi le chef de mes troupes, tenant une carafe remplie d'eau comme s'il avait attendu que je sorte pour me la donner. Il était bien plus plausible qu'il l'ait prise pour lui et qu'il me la cède aimablement, mais le geste était là…

_ Vous aurez bientôt un prince ou une princesse, me réjouis-je d'avance.

Ce n'était pas ce que je répondais habituellement à ceux qui osaient me poser la question, mais ce n'était pas n'importe qui là. Antiloque m'était cher depuis des années, tout comme il l'était à Patrocle. Son souci était sincère, et son bonheur naturel. Je savais que je pouvais confier la vie de l'enfant que me donnerait très prochainement Patrocle entre ses mains. Il la défendrait encore plus chèrement que la sienne…

_ Comment se portent les hommes ?le questionnais-je plus sérieux.

_ A merveille. Ils ont tous choisi de se retirer du conflit et ils offrent des soins aux blessés, ou des derniers hommages aux morts.

Je hochais la tête, plus que satisfait que mes hommes aient préféré se retirer de ce bourbier. Le choix leur appartenait depuis notre arrivée, et je remerciais les dieux pour la clairvoyance qu'ils leur offraient. Conscient qu'Antolique gérait bien cette situation et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de directives, je m'apprêtais à lui tourner le dos pour retrouver mon adoré, porteur de ma progéniture. Cependant le malaise trouble les yeux de mon fidèle ami.

_ Que t'arrive-t-il ?m'étonnais-je.

_ Agamemnon m'a fait convoquer dans sa tente ce matin. Ses troupes accusent des pertes sévères et il réclame notre renfort…

Le seul nom de ce roi honni brûle mes veines. Quand tout autre se réjouissait du miracle que mon foyer connaissait, lui seul m'a reproché de cesser le combat et de pousser Patrocle à en faire de même… Nous n'étions là que par la volonté de mon bienaimé, et son état ne justifiait plus sa participation à la bataille !

_ Il n'a aucun droit sur vous. S'il s'avise à nouveau de te convoquer, fais-moi prévenir et il devra en répondre devant moi !

Antiloque hocha vigoureusement la tête, silencieusement ébranlé par ma rage sourde. Cet homme réveillait ce que j'avais de pire en moi… Décidé à oublier ce sujet, je m'éloignais pour rejoindre prestement l'objet de toute mon affection.

Dès que mon bienaimé Patrocle fut à nouveau sous mes yeux, grignotant distraitement ce que je lui avais ramené à peine plus tôt, mon humeur s'améliora. Comme une tempête qui disparait aussi rapidement qu'elle est apparue…

_ Achille…

L'appel s'approchait de la supplique. Croisant les yeux de mon bienaimé, je cru apercevoir un animal, innocent et blessé, en plein détresse… Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas. Je savais parfaitement ce qui était en train de se jouer là, alors je m'approchais d'un pas pour être à sa portée.

_ Mon Achille…

La voix avait changé du tout au tout. Ce n'était pas un appel, mais un soupir séducteur, sensuel… et même prédateur… Depuis que le ventre de mon bienaimé s'était arrondi, que ma chair grandissait dans son corps, il avait beaucoup changé. A vrai dire il était très irrégulier, pouvait passer de la colère aux rires, puis aux pleurs… et ceci sans grand événement déclencheur… Mais il y avait une constance dans son comportement : son désir de la chair. Jamais je n'avais connu mon aimé si avide, si gourmand, si demandeur…

Tout cela me plaisait, bien évidemment. J'étais bien incapable de repousser mon tendre amant… Sauf qu'il m'arrivait de peiner à répondre à ses besoins, parce qu'il était insatiable et infatigable… Et ça donnait lieu à des colères de la part de mon amant, dont le désir avait été une fois si fort qu'il l'avait poussé à m'y soumettre, en me dominant sauvagement. Naturellement il n'y serait pas parvenu si je m'y étais opposé, surtout dans sa condition. Mais ce n'était pas ce que j'avais en tête à ce moment. Je voulais juste le calmer, au plus vite. Et puis honnêtement ce n'était pas désagréable non plus, ça m'ouvrait l'esprit sur ses plaisirs… De toute façon il fallait bien que je m'y habitue parce que je comptais lui faire bien plus d'un enfant…

Mais pour le moment il ne s'agissait pas de cela. J'avais encore de la vigueur à offrir à mon amant, et la main qu'il venait de poser farouchement sur mon entrejambe m'indiquait que c'était ce qu'il réclamait.

Je retirais prestement ma toge, puisque aucune armure n'avait pesé sur mes épaules depuis le jour de notre arrivée, et le regardais en feulant. Je savais que rien ne le faisais frémir aussi vite que ce simple son. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre : mon amant frissonna violemment tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Souriant, outrancièrement fier, je grimpais sur la couche sans quitter son regard demandeur. Tout en le surplombant, je lui dérobais un baiser, puis je me laissais tomber à côté de lui, sur le dos. Son ventre bombé rendait nos étreintes un peu plus compliquées alors je préférais lui laisser décider comment il voulait apaiser son désir. Ne laissant jamais aucun obstacle se dresser entre son envie et l'objet de sa satisfaction, mon adoré ne tarda pas à me chevaucher fièrement.

Mon corps n'avait aucun secret pour mon amant, et ses mains pouvaient s'aventurer partout où les conduisait sa fièvre, mais il était pressé. Je ne m'en étonnais pas. Sa grossesse pouvait l'amener à se fatiguer rapidement, aussi il préférait de courtes étreintes, intenses et répétées. Celle-ci n'allait pas différer de ce schéma à première vue. Mon adoré avait déjà ses mains sur mon sexe pour achever son érection, et dès que mon excitation lui parut suffisante il s'empressa de s'abaisser dessus, soupirant de soulagement.

Ce qui suivit s'enchaina selon une logique parfaite. Mon amant se mit à bouger tout doucement, ses mains posées à plat sur mon torse et son regard profondément ancré dans le mien. Mes doigts se refermèrent sur son bassin, un peu plus dur à capturer depuis qu'il portait ma progéniture. Les mouvements gagnèrent en vigueur petit à petit, le dénouement se rapprochant inexorablement. Ma main enserra le sexe brûlant de mon adoré pour lui donner le contact qui manquait pour le soulager.

Ce fut sans bruit que mon amant atteint sa libération, s'immobilisant immédiatement alors qu'il me trainait avec lui dans les vallées de l'extase. Je ne pouvais pas pour autant me permettre de m'abandonner totalement à cette langueur. Le corps lourd de plaisir de mon adoré tanguait, menaçant de venir s'écraser sur mon torse. Or je ne pouvais pas le laisser chuter ainsi, pas alors que mon héritier nichait dans la plus douce des prisons, entre nos deux corps…

Je me retirais donc avec peine du corps si accueillant pour l'accompagner en douceur dans une position allongée, juste à côté de moi, plus confortable pour lui. La vue de mon amant haletant m'attendrissait au-delà des mots. Il avait toujours l'air absent, rêveur, juste après le coït. A croire que nos étreintes étaient son ambroisie personnelle…

_ Je t'aime par-dessus tout toi…

Ma déclaration ne déclencha pas l'effet escompté.

_ Comment peux-tu dire ça ?s'emporta mon aimé.

Où trouvait-il encore la force de batailler de la sorte… ?

_ Qu'ai-je dis de mal ? Qu'ignores-tu quand je dis t'aimer ?m'étonnais-je.

_ Que fais-tu de ton fils ?

La question qu'il m'offrit en guise de réponse me désarçonna un instant, avant de me conquérir. Notre enfant n'était pas né et pourtant il ne se passait pas un instant sans qu'il ne songe à lui…

_ Je l'aime tout autant mon amour… Il est la moitié de toi…

C'était la stricte vérité, comme mon compagnon put le constater après avoir sondé minutieusement mes yeux. J'avais bien conscience d'être sans cesse testé. L'épreuve était particulièrement importante… si mon aimé ne m'estimait pas à la hauteur pour être le père qu'il attendait que je devienne, je ne doutais pas un seul instant de sa capacité à disparaître à la première occasion. Pour autant je ne remettais pas en question son amour pour moi, mais notre enfant aurait indéniablement la priorité…

D'ailleurs, cette idée me rappelait ce qu'il venait tout juste de me dire…

_ Mais comment peux-tu être sûr que ce sera un garçon ?le taquinais-je.

_ Avec la virilité de son père, je ne vois pas les choses autrement, gloussa-t-il.

Mon ego se gonfla inutilement de fierté à ce que je considérais comme un compliment. Orgueilleux qu'il me représente ainsi, je m'installais sur le flanc pour le regarder et finalement lui voler un baiser. Mon aimé poursuivait néanmoins ses réflexions, plus accaparé par le sexe de notre enfant que par mes baisers.

_ Et puis il serait étonnant que deux hommes engendrent une fillette…

De cela rien n'était moins sûr… Nous faisions face à une naissance sans précédent…

_ C'est un prince que je porte, rayonna-t-il.

_ Ne t'accroches pas trop à cette idée mon aimé… J'ai peur que tu sois déçu si nous avons une fillette…

Ma main caressait le ventre enflé pendant que je parlais. L'avenir s'annonçait si agréable… Garçon ou fille, peu m'importait. Il, ou elle, ne serait que le premier enfant d'une lignée majestueuse…

_ Si nous avons une fille… eh bien elle sera la plus grande et glorieuse guerrière de tous les temps ! Elle ouvrira une nouvelle ère pour les femmes !

Un sourire attendri naquit sur mes lèvres. Je doutais fortement que mon aimé apprécie l'idée que sa progéniture se livre à des combats à mort, fille ou garçon… Mais pour l'instant les risques étaient si loin, et il était empêtré dans un patriotisme inhabituel…

_ Quel nom voudrais-tu lui donner ?questionnais-je tendrement mon amant.

_ Acturus !

Je fronçais les sourcils, pris de court par ce nom aux consonances inconnues. Nul homme ne portait ce nom dans notre entourage…

_ Tu n'aimes pas ?s'imagina-t-il faussement.

Pour rassurer mon éphèbe, je vins déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Cette distraction ne l'occupa qu'une poignée de secondes, avant qu'il ne me repousse. Je n'eu donc pas beaucoup de temps pour peser ma réponse.

_ Si c'est le nom que tu veux lui donner, alors c'est aussi mon choix, lui soufflais-je souriant.

Le sourire rayonnant que m'offrit mon compagnon en réponse me conforta dans l'idée que j'avais pris la bonne décision. Certes c'était un prénom original, mais il était destiné à un homme légendaire, ne serait-ce que par sa naissance ! D'ailleurs…

_ Et si c'est une fille ?

Mon bienaimé Patrocle m'adressa un regard noir, empli de reproches.

_ C'est un garçon, posa mon aimé sûr de lui.

Riant doucement, je l'attirais contre mon torse pour qu'il puisse s'y reposer. J'ignorais ce que les dieux nous préparaient, mais si nous attendions une princesse il faudrait patienter jusqu'à sa naissance pour qu'elle acquière un prénom féminin…


	4. Chapitre 3

**/!\ Mort dans ce chapitre !**

* * *

_ Mon Seigneur…

Un grognement endormi et pourtant farouche répondit à cet appel timide. Il n'émanait pas de moi, mais de mon bienaimé qui dormait paisiblement dans mon étreinte, splendide dans sa parfaite nudité. Tout juste extirpé du royaume de Morphée, je n'aspirais moi aussi qu'à le regagner pour profiter encore quelques heures de cette présence chaude qui pesait sur mon abdomen, voire même des jours entiers…

_ Mon Seigneur… Le roi Agamemnon vous demande dans sa tente…, réessaya le messager.

Si ce jeunot croyait qu'il allait m'arracher aux bras de mon bienaimé avec un argument pareil ! Agamemnon pouvait bien aller faire la putain des Troyens, je ne m'en soucierais pas davantage. Je préférais largement me reposer auprès de mon amant, pour reconstituer mes forces afin de pouvoir lui céder quand son désir de chair le submergerait à nouveau. Je ne vivais que pour le combler de plaisir…

Mon aimé sursauta dans mes bras. J'ouvris aussitôt les yeux, promettant mille morts au garde s'il avait osé le toucher. Mais il n'en était rien… Mon Patrocle, les yeux noyés de larmes, pressait son abdomen de ses mains tremblantes. Je savais ce que ça voulait dire : notre enfant bougeait, donnait des coups. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais invariablement mon amant s'en émouvait, et j'étais moi aussi incapable de résister à l'allégresse de ces moments.

Mes mains se posèrent sur la peau tendue, mon cœur battant un peu plus fort à chaque fois que je percevais un coup contre ma paume. Ne voulant pas que l'intriguant profane ce moment d'euphorie, je laissais mon aimé à la contemplation de son ventre rond et cédais de mauvaise grâce.

_ Je vous rapporte à manger, promis-je en embrassant le front de mon compagnon.

Je me levais alors que mon bienaimé hochait vigoureusement la tête. Dans son regard brillant je lisais déjà le programme de la matinée. Il allait avoir envie de chair, mais avec une extrême douceur, pour prolonger son plaisir… Et je me faisais déjà une joie de lui donner…

Tout en congédiant le soldat, je m'emparais d'une toge simple. Ce n'était qu'Agamemnon que j'allais visiter… Un dernier sourire à mon amant et je quittais la tente, croisant Antolique dont le corps tendu me laissait présager que ce roi stupide l'avait encore sollicité avec insistance. Comme si nous étions à son service…

J'entrais dans la tente de l'opportuniste sans me faire annoncer. Cette affaire devait être réglée au plus vite pour que je puisse me recoucher contre mon adoré et lui offrir les délices auxquels il aspirait, et qu'il méritait mille fois.

_ Achille ! Mon ami ! Comment se porte…

_ Pourquoi m'avoir demandé ?le coupais-je froidement.

Agamemnon me parut froissé, mais je ne m'en souciais pas. Je n'avais pas le temps pour ses idioties. Je le savais hypocrite et rien que sa présence me révulsait, alors je voulais en finir au plus vite.

_ Achille… il m'est pénible de te demander cela, mais il faut que tu regagnes le champ de bataille…

_ C'est hors de question, posais-je.

Comme si j'allais laisser Patrocle veuf derrière moi, avec l'enfant qu'il allait me donner. Non, je ne comptais pas regagner la bataille pour plaire à Agamemnon. Mes projets étaient bien plus simples, je n'aspirais pas à renter dans la légende. Ce que je voulais c'était un prêtre pour célébrer mon union avec mon adoré, et un foyer accueillant pour la joyeuse troupe d'enfants que je comptais lui extorquer.

Cependant le roi obtus ne voyait pas les choses comme moi. Son intérêt, bien que confus, dans cette affaire prévalait sur les priorités de tous les autres rois visiblement…

_ Es-tu donc aveugle, fils de Pélée ?s'emporta-t-il. Les troyens gagnent chaque jour plus de terrain, et les grecs perdent confiance ! Veux-tu que ces barbares s'emparent de ton enfant à peine né et le tuent ? Ou qu'ils le réduisent en esclavage ? Est-ce là l'avenir que tu souhaites à ta progéniture ?

Faire appel à l'enfant que mon adoré s'apprêtait à me donner était d'une bassesse sans nom. J'étais prêt à faire des efforts pour ne pas m'emporter, mais ce prétentieux allait trop loin cette fois !

_ Que ce soit bien clair Agamemnon : je n'ai aucune dette envers toi, ni même envers cette reine volage. Rien ne me force à t'obéir, et dès que Patrocle aura donné naissance à notre enfant, et qu'il aura reprit quelques forces, je le reconduirais en ma patrie, loin des guerres, et emportant avec moi les Myrmidons.

_ Jamais un enfant tout juste né ne supporterait ce voyage.

Le défi dans sa voix était clair. Il me bravait de prendre ce risque en se réjouissant à l'avance de l'issue qu'il estimait fatale.

_ Tu oublies qu'il a du sang divin dans les veines…

Il y eu soudaine beaucoup de bruit à l'extérieur. Des hommes accouraient en tous sens, criaient des ordres les uns aux autres… Cette agitation inhabituelle m'étonna. Coupant court à mon entrevue avec Agamemnon, je quittais la tente pour voir de quoi il retournait. A travers le brouhaha ambiant, je parvins à comprendre qu'un troyen s'était infiltré dans le camp. Mes pensées furent aussitôt pour Patrocle. Il fallait que je le protège ! Il n'était plus en état de se battre, et j'avais déserté la tente. Or j'étais une cible de choix.

Ignorant les cris et les hommes qui s'armaient, je courrais aussi vite que le permettaient mes jambes pour gagner la tente sous laquelle reposait mon amant. Elle était d'autant plus reconnaissable qu'elle était la plus richement parée. Mon cœur affolé ne fut pas rassuré en voyant se faufiler non loin une ombre suspecte. J'entrais sans tarder, sans réfléchir, pour retrouver mon amant. Mon tendre Patrocle gisait sur le flanc, répandant son sang autour de lui sur le tapis tout en pressant son ventre rebondi.

_ Non ! Patrocle ! Mon aimé !m'écriais-je paniqué.

Je me jetais à genoux près de lui, juste le temps de constater qu'il était toujours conscient malgré sa grande faiblesse. Ne perdant pas une minute, je le récupérais dans mes bras et le portais hors de la tente. Je devais trouver le chirurgien avant qu'Hadès vienne se repaître de la vie de mon enfant et de mon compagnon !

_ Sois fort mon aimé, je t'en supplie ! Je vais te trouver de l'aide, tout ira bien !psalmodiais-je.

Je voyais ses yeux lutter contre l'évanouissement qui le guettait. Mon amant était fort, personne ne pouvait lui enlever ça. Mais il avait besoin de soins, pour lui et pour notre enfant que l'attaque n'avait nullement épargné. La foule d'hommes inefficaces dans leur affolement se scinda pour nous laisser accéder à la tente du chirurgien, qui comprit dès que j'eu posé le corps défaillant de mon aimé ce que j'attendais de lui.

Aussitôt je fus chassé, laissé seul otage de mes angoisses. J'avais tant à perdre. Cette fois j'étais impuissant…

* * *

**Désolée Sissi...**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Pour Sissi1789 (qui songe à m'assassiner je pense)**

* * *

L'agitation s'était tue depuis longtemps au camp. Les Troyes, ces lâches, avaient déserté et les combats avaient pris fin pour aujourd'hui. Mes hommes erraient tristement entre les rangées de tentes, incapables de se poser alors que des larmes creusaient leurs visages. Ils étaient déjà en deuil…

Mais moi je voulais encore y croire. J'avais encore l'espoir fou que le chirurgien serait porteur d'une bonne nouvelle, que mon adoré et mon enfant iraient bien. J'avais besoin d'y croire, d'espérer. Mes prières n'avaient jamais été aussi nombreuses, mais mon désespoir me faisait douter de la puissance divine. Que pouvaient bien faire Hermès et Apollon pour réparer le mal ? Rien… Le Soleil avait déjà échoué à sauver celui de ses amants qu'il avait le plus chéri…

Assis dans le sable, non loin de la tente où se trouvaient les deux personnes les plus chères à mon âme, j'attendais. Chaque seconde était une nouvelle torture, mais je savais que mon irruption ne ferait que compliquer la situation. Mais j'avais tant besoin d'enlacer mon bienaimé, de m'assurer que son cœur battait avec toujours autant de fougue, et de lui promettre que nous allions partir au plus vite pour fonder un foyer sécurisé pour notre progéniture…

La face grave du chirurgien se dégagea de la tente. Ça n'était pas bon signe… Et que tenait-il dans ses mains ? Un mauvais présage, à n'en pas douter…

_ Je suis désolé Achille…

Je sentais déjà mes yeux me brûler de larmes à venir, appréhendant la nouvelle à venir. Un linge me fut remis, contenant un corps sans vie. Il y avait là le fils mutilé emmailloté que j'aurais dû avoir prochainement, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de pousser son premier cri avant d'expirer.

Des sanglots brisèrent ma gorge alors que je berçais le corps de mon fils dont Hadès s'était déjà approprié l'âme. Notre fils… notre premier enfant… et il nous était arraché avant son premier souffle… Mon aimé avait raison, c'était bien un petit prince que nous attendions… Acturus…

_ Pat… Patr…, essayais-je vainement.

_ Il est sauf, m'apprit le chirurgien en comprenant mes plaintes. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, et peu s'en est fallu que nous le perdions aussi, mais il est sauf. Cependant il est bouleversé…

Je hochais la tête, incapable de prendre la parole. Mon aimé était donc toujours de ce monde… Seules nos chaires enlacées en son sein avaient succombé… C'était déjà bien trop tragique… Notre petit Acturus…

Dans un état second, je me relevais sans défaire ma prise du corps si fragile, et me dirigeais vers ma tente. Acturus était enveloppé d'un linge rêche et taché, et son corps était barbouillé de sang… Ce n'était pas acceptable pour le prince qu'il était…

Antiloque n'eut aucun mal à deviner mes pensées et, sanglotant douloureusement, il me porta une riche cuve d'eau tiédie. Je vis sa main survoler mon bras alors qu'il se retournait après avoir posé le récipient, mais il n'osa pas me toucher, ni même me regarder, et se retira rapidement.

Je restais donc seul dans ma tente, avec mon fils. Ça aurait dû être un si beau moment… J'écartais le linge sanguinolent et prenais le corps si frêle dans mes mains trop grandes. J'avais peur de le briser encore plus… Déjà une entaille sur son ventre dodu laissait deviner l'endroit par lequel son âme avait été arrachée…

Tremblant violemment, je disposais le petit corps dans l'eau, tenant son dos pour que sa tête ne soit pas immergée. Acturus ne protestait pas, ne gazouillait pas non plus… Ce silence était mortel… Le premier bain que je donnais à mon premier fils… et c'était uniquement pour le laver du sang accumulé sur lui… J'avais envisagé ce moment avec tant de bonheur… Je m'étais vu avec mon enfant dans les bras, mon adforé Patrocle me souriant tendrement alors que je lui ferais découvrir la mer… ou l'installant dans les bras aimants de mon bienaimé durant son bain, pour qu'ils puissent partager un moment de paresse chaleureuse…

Mais il m'était interdit d'être heureux… Acturus n'ouvrirait jamais ses yeux. Lui, si vif dans l'abdomen de mon adoré, ne bougerait plus jamais. J'aurais beau le laver avec douceur, la marque rouge sur son ventre de nourrisson ne disparaitrait jamais… Et mon deuil ne cesserait jamais de marquer mes traits…

Récupérant mon deuil contre mon sein, je tombais à genoux, alourdi par la fatalité, et hurlais de rage. Il n'y avait aucune justice dans ce trépas honteux ! J'avais refusé de faire couler le sang des Troyens, et Ilion m'avait répondu en poignardant ma chair, en me poignardant !

Mon corps douloureux d'être resté si longtemps prostré me rappela que ma douleur n'était pas la priorité ici. Il me fallait honorer la dépouille de mon fils. Je le posais donc sur la couche que je partageais avec son père, retirant rapidement les draps qui portaient son sang, et le langeait. Même parfaitement conscient que mon fils n'aurait pas besoin de ses fonctions vitales, mais je voulais dissimuler la plaie mortelle aux yeux de son père. Une fois langé, je l'enveloppais avec soin d'un linge de soie pure, d'un bleu nuit apaisant. Ainsi paré, on aurait pu le croire paisiblement endormi… C'était d'autant plus douloureux pour moi, puisque je savais que jamais il n'ouvrirait ses petits yeux, pleurant pour réclamer à manger ou la chaleur d'un parent…

Récupérant tendrement le corps trop inerte dans mes bras, je le sécurisais contre mon torse avant de le regarder. Il était si beau… et il l'aurait été encore davantage si on lui avait laissé le temps… C'était une véritable agonie de le regarder… Je voyais en lui tous les traits qu'il avait hérités de mon adoré, si bien que j'avais l'impression de tenir dans mes bras la dépouille de Patrocle…

Prenant une dernière inspiration, je quittais la tente, ne pouvant me permettre de garder ainsi égoïstement mon fils pour moi. Les Myrmidons étaient rassemblés devant l'entrée de la tente, meurtrissant violemment leur sein de guerrier… et aucun d'eux ne forçait ses larmes… Ils venaient de perdre un prince qu'ils avaient déjà commencé à aimer, et la douleur leur était insupportable, même s'ils ignoraient tout du sens que prenait ce mot chez moi…

Ce geste me toucha, mais le réconfort se refusait à moi. Il me fallait gagner la tente de soin. Je savais que des guerriers y agonisaient en ce moment, et que d'autres recevaient des soins après de vilaines blessures, mais Patrocle n'était pas auprès d'eux. Une partie était aménagée pour lui, séparée illusoirement par un voilage.

Mon cœur ne fut pas plus lourd à la vue de mon bienaimé, la main reposant sur son ventre désespérément creux, mort… Je m'attendais à cette vue, et mon âme s'était déjà brisée, avec la sienne, à la vue du sang qui avait échappé de son sein fécond.

M'approchant de mon compagnon, je constatais que la tristesse lui donnait des traits vieillis, âpres… des traits que je n'aimais pas, qui ne lui seyaient pas… Jamais je ne l'avais vu de la sorte. Lui d'ordinaire si guilleret parvenait à me faire sourire d'un seul de ses rires joyeux et sans cause. J'ignorais ce qui était le plus douloureux : voir la perte de l'innocence de mon amant, ou tenir contre moi la chair froide de mon fils. Ce n'était pas que je minimisais mon deuil, mais depuis Patrocle avait fait son entrée dans ma vie, il était la seule poésie que je connaissais. Sans lui et sa gaieté la vie perdait tous ses attraits pour redevenir la monotonie austère d'une existence de guerrier…

Mon bienaimé ne sursauta pas lorsque je m'installais sur la couche. Il ne me regardait pas, ne pleurait pas, mais il savait bien quand j'étais entré. S'il refusait mon regard, c'était parce qu'il voulait repousser ce moment pénible. Serrer son fils contre son sein… Ce geste aurait dû être le plus beau de son existence… Je l'avais déjà imaginé, riant de plaisir en me disant qu'il avait prédit que ce serait un prince… Mais là il n'osait même pas regarder notre progéniture…

Je ne bronchais pas. Le chirurgien m'avait brutalement apposé ce deuil, sans attendre que je sois prêt. Je ne l'aurais pas encaissé moins difficilement, mais… mais je voulais laisser mon adoré faire ce pas, et non pas lui imposer ce corps trop froid.

Je n'osais imaginer la déception et la douleur qui le rongeait. Le médecin avait dû lui taillader le ventre dans l'espoir de sauver notre fils, et je devinais sans peine qu'il avait enduré cette torture sans protester, priant de toutes ses forces pour que son abnégation soit récompensée par le sauvetage de notre petit Acturus… Mais ce n'était pas le cas…

Prenant une grande inspiration, mon compagnon se redressa, une main sur son ventre douloureux, pour se mettre assis dans la couche, son flanc collé au mien. Son regard chercha le mien alors que sa main pressait mon poignet. Je compris immédiatement, et remis le corps de notre fils dans ses bras qui s'ouvraient pour l'accueillir. Aussitôt les larmes inondèrent son visage fatigué alors que ses doigts tremblants caressaient le visage si beau mais éteint de notre fils.

_ Mais jusqu'où ira la cruauté des dieux ? Ils m'ont laissé avoir un enfant, juste pour me l'arracher !

Je ne fis pas barrière à mes larmes, les laissant librement dévaler mes joues. Nous vivions une épreuve effroyable, que nul ne pouvait souhaiter même à son pire ennemi ! Mais les choses venaient de changer… L'ennemi se matérialisait, et il avait besoin d'un visage…

_ Nous aurons d'autres enfants mon aimé, beaucoup d'autres… Je t'en fais le serment… Mais d'abord nous nous vengerons de ce meurtre… Dis-moi mon aimé… Révèle-moi l'identité de cet homme sans âme pour que je lui fasse payer son crime…

Mon adoré porta son regard sur moi. Une lueur farouche, déterminée et sanguine, brillait dans ses yeux verts.

_ Hector, fils de Priam.

Alors cet homme allait mourir… et de la pire des façons… J'allais le poignarder à l'exact endroit où il avait enfoncé son glaive dans l'abdomen de mon adoré, et jouir de le voir agoniser longuement… Son cadavre serait donné en pâture aux plus mauvais chiens et ses os jetés en mer. Trouvant le regard de mon amant en deuil, je lui communiquais mes plans exacts, et je pus lire dans ses yeux qu'il prévoyait les mêmes choses, voire même pire…

Patrocle m'obligea à me baisser et m'embrassa. Ce baiser n'était pas un de ceux qui véhiculent amour ou réconfort. Non, c'était un baiser de vengeance, celle que mon âme venait de prononcer sans que mes lèvres bougent. S'il n'avait fait qu'approcher mon compagnon et mon enfant, Hector serait mort de ma main. Mais là il était allait bien trop loin, et c'était mille abominables morts que je lui promettais en représailles. Il allait me supplier de l'achever…

J'aurais pu jurer sur le Styx, mais sceller ce serment sur les lèvres de mon adoré lui donnait immédiatement une valeur divine, vitale. Une fois séparé des lèvres de mon aimé, je déposais un tendre baiser sur son front, voulant lui apporter une parcelle de réconfort. Il n'eut pas besoin du moindre mot pour que je comprenne qu'il avait besoin de temps, seul avec notre fils.

Je quittais la tente, la mort dans l'âme, mais voir Antiloque raviva ma fureur. Une vengeance m'attendait… je devais préparer mes hommes… D'un seul regard je savais qu'ils étaient tous motivés, sans avoir besoin de discours interminables, mais je les voulais aussi redoutables, mortels, imparables…

Le malaise étreignait mes entrailles. J'étais monstrueux, peut-être plus encore qu'Hector. Mon manque de vigilance, aussi court fut-il, avait causé la mort de mon fils. J'aurais compris la haine de mon Patrocle envers moi. Lui qui avait tant enduré depuis le début de cette grossesse inédite chez les mortels, et qui avait failli perdre la vie alors que nous perdions notre fils. Et tout ça par ma faute… J'avais tout gâché en répondant à ce roi stupide. Mais je comptais bien me venger de la main par laquelle le Destin avait infligé son terrible châtiment ! Puis je ramènerais mon adoré sur notre territoire, éloignés de toute politique, et je me consacrerais exclusivement à lui pour qu'il puisse donner sereinement naissance à une progéniture nombreuse et épanouie…

Perdre son compagnon ou sa compagne équivaut à entrer dans le veuvage. Voir ses parents mourir donne le titre d'orphelin. Qu'en est-il pour les parents qui perdent leurs enfants ? Je ne connaissais aucun mot digne de retransmettre cette tragédie. Certainement parce que cette douleur n'est pas censée être. Elle n'est pas surmontable…


	6. Chapitre 5

**Un grand merci à Sissi1789 pour l'illustration !**

* * *

J'ignorais depuis combien de temps je me trouvais dans ma tente, seul avec le cadavre de ma progéniture dans les bras. Morphée avait visité Patrocle, seule raison qui justifiait que j'aie délaissé son chevet. Mon pauvre aimé pouvait oublier pour quelques heures, mais moi j'étais bloqué dans ce monde à la réalité irrémédiable. Acturus était mort.

_ Achille, mon tout petit…

Je ne relevais pas la tête, reconnaissant immédiatement cette voix chargée de sanglots. Ma mère se tenait devant moi, tendant ses bras pâles pour que je lui remette son petit-fils. Je ne la privais pas de ce droit, transférant avec mille précautions l'enfant emmailloté dans son étreinte triste.

Comme je l'avais fait, et comme mon bienaimé l'avait fait, elle se mit à bercer mon fils dans ses bras tremblant, son visage cascadant de larmes muettes. Ma douleur me rendait si amer que j'eu le venin au bord des lèvres, prêt à cracher sur ce geste pour lui rappeler combien il était inutile. Mon héritier n'allait pas ouvrir les yeux pour se mettre à pleurer… jamais…

_ C'est un bien grand malheur qui te frappe mon fils…, déplora-t-elle.

_ Tu ne devrais pas t'en émouvoir, toi qui as perdu bien des enfants…

Ma mère s'offusqua de ma verve et reporta sur moi un regard courroucé. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour du corps d'Acturus, pour le protéger de ma colère. Un regard sur mon visage lourd comme la pierre la ramena cependant à la compassion et à la douceur.

_ Ils étaient héritiers orgueilleux de Pélée. Je ne les aimais pas comme je t'aime. Pas plus que je n'aimais leur père… Mais la situation est différente. Tu aimes Patrocle, et vous vous faisiez une si grande joie d'accueillir cet enfant…

Patrocle, mon bienaimé Patrocle… Il s'était éteint en recevant le corps froid dans ses bras. Il n'était plus qu'une statue de marbre, froide et inaccessible, refusant de ressentir le moindre sentiment, juste pour se préserver d'une trop grande souffrance… Il aurait préféré trépasser au moment où le cœur d'Acturus s'était fait silencieux, maintenant j'en avais la confirmation.

Je me demandais si mon adoré retrouverait un jour la chaleur et la souplesse de la peau d'un homme. Si son sourire candide et heureux viendrait à nouveau fleurir sur ses lèvres fines… Mais les heures passaient, le deuil qui m'écrasait m'empêchait de voir l'avenir d'un regard positif. Moi-même je savais que je ne serai plus jamais l'homme serein et presque oisif que j'étais quand j'avais quitté ma tente pour rejoindre celle où Agamemnon m'avait fait mander…

_ Que comptes-tu faire ?

Mes pensées sinistres se rassemblèrent à ses mots. Mes projets tenaient en un seul mot : vengeance. Je savais qu'il en était tout autant pour mon compagnon, mais l'impliquer serait une folie. Pas avec le trou béant qui creusait ses reins autrefois habités…

_ Je vais tuer Hélène.

Un hoquet de stupeur s'échappa des lèvres de celle qui m'avait porté. J'étais parfaitement conscient que cette femme était la fille de Zeus, mais cette information m'indifférait. J'aurais sa tête quand même, et ce même si Agamemnon prétendait encore vouloir la récupérer pour la ramener à son frère, la libérant ainsi de sa prison. Elle n'était pas prisonnière… elle était juste déshonorée par le digne héritage de son père infidèle.

_ Mais elle…

_ Je sais qu'elle n'a pas poignardé Patrocle !l'interrompis-je rageur. Mais son manque de vertu est à l'origine de cette guerre, et cette guerre a tué mon fils ! Je tuerai cette femme, après avoir tué Hector, ses enfants, sa femme, son père, sa mère, et son frère… Et s'il reste encore une âme qui vive à Ilion après, je m'en occuperai tout aussi bien !

Mon discours terrifia ma mère, qui se remit à bercer le corps livide d'Acturus pour contrecarrer l'effet négatif qu'aurait pu avoir ma colère sur lui s'il avait respiré. Mais les faits étaient là : mon fils ne respirait pas, et ne le ferait jamais, et c'était bien là la source de ma rage sans fin ! Je n'avais combattu les Troyens qu'à mon arrivée. J'avais le dessein de quitter leur territoire sitôt mon enfant né et capable de supporter un voyage en bateau, leur laissant ainsi une victoire presque assurée. Mais ces monstres étaient venus me provoquer, m'arracher la promesse de paix qui me liait à eux !

_ Je détruirai les remparts d'Ilion de mes poings s'il le faut, mais je vengerai la mort de mon fils par le sang de cette ville maudite. Je commencerai par les enfants, pour que chaque homme vive le calvaire qui nous est infligé à Patrocle et à moi. En comprenant la culpabilité d'Hélène, cette courtisane, Troie se retournera contre cette femme et la terre portera en tous lieux des ennemis à son manque de vertu. Je prie ardemment pour qu'un Troyen affligé lui donne la mort la plus pénible qu'il soit, mais s'ils ne s'en occupent pas je m'en chargerais moi-même.

Je taisais mes projets plus poussés, ne voulant pas effrayer ma mère. Mes ambitions pour Ilion allaient bien plus loin qu'une simple destruction de cette ville maudite. Je comptais bien tourner l'eau de la rivière en sang troyen, et rendre cette terre stérile afin qu'aucun homme ne puisse à l'avenir l'habiter. Rien n'était digne de pousser en ces lieux où avaient péri la candeur de mon bienaimé et le fils qu'il devait me donner… Ce serait l'exil des traitres et des lâches, le Tartare des mortels où leurs crimes les pousseraient à la folie…

Je ne voulais pas chagriner ma mère en l'accusant de mon malheur. Elle n'était pas responsable… C'était la faute de cet infidèle pathologique, de ce père qui n'avait jamais assumé ses devoirs… Zeus, dieu des dieux, roi misérable qui valait bien Agamemnon… Sans son désir sur ma mère, celle-ci n'aurait pas été contrainte à se marier à Pélée, et son mariage n'aurait pas engendré la discorde entre ces déesses vénales, qui avait abouti à cette guerre en choisissant Pâris pour juger d'une absurdité et emporter Hélène comme trophée, engendrant cette guerre, et tuant mon fils… Tout ça parce que Zeus n'avait pas su respecté son hymen, encore une fois. Parce qu'il avait fauté avec la courtisane qui avait engendré Hélène, et qu'il avait refusé que le prestige d'un hypothétique fils engendré de ma mère puisse dépasser le sien. Un schéma complexe, et pourtant si simple, si évident…

L'idiot… Si j'avais été engendré de ses infidélités, jamais je n'aurais songé à le renverser pour peu que j'aie possédé la joie immense de vivre sereinement, dans l'oubli, avec mon bienaimé et notre progéniture…

Si j'avais eu le bonheur d'être le batard de Zeus, je n'aurais vécu que pour la douceur des bras de mon adoré, loin des conflits et des guerres, et loin de son trône. Mais toutes ces pensées ne menaient à rien. Ces « si » restaient des « si ». Je n'étais pas le fils de Zeus, le mariage de ma mère était à l'origine de cette guerre, et cette guerre avait tué l'enfant que j'attendais de Patrocle. Notre monde était un purgatoire impitoyable.

Sans sécher ses larmes ni reposer Acturus dans la corbeille d'osier agrémentée d'épaisses fourrures qui aurait dû tenir lieu de lit pour lui, ma mère retira le collier qu'elle avait noué à son cou. Il s'agissait d'un cordon de cuir sur lequel elle avait positionné quelques coquillages. C'était le genre de collier qu'elle me donnait quand j'étais enfant, après avoir de longues heures durant travaillé dessus. Mais mon enfant ne connaitrait pas l'innocent bonheur de ce cadeau sans réelle valeur.

Mon regard vogua sur la parodie d'intimité que ces voilages nous donnaient. La vue de la couche m'horrifia. Il me suffisait de poser mon regard là pour que l'effroi me glace une nouvelle fois, que ma mémoire me fasse visualiser mon bienaimé baignant dans son sang, paniqué, une main sur son ventre blessé. Je ne supportais plus cet espace calfeutré !

Pris d'une soudaine rage, j'empoignais la couche, et le repoussais plus loin dans la tente. J'avais besoin de changer l'aménagement de cet espace, car je refusais que Patrocle s'éternise dans la tente du chirurgien. Cet endroit était lugubre, et ne pouvait que ternir son humeur… Mais il ne pouvait pas revenir sur les lieux de notre deuil. La salle ne pouvait rester en l'état pour son retour. Moi-même je ne supportais plus les choses en l'état.

Devant ma brusquerie ma mère poussa un petit hoquet effrayé et pressa Acturus dans sa chair pour le protéger. Les femmes pouvaient être si sottes… Comme si j'allais m'en prendre à l'être dont je pleurais tant la perte…

Ignorant les réactions de la mère, bien peu habituée aux champs de bataille et au contact des guerriers blessés, je réinvestissais les lieux d'un nouvel ordre. La couche se retrouva hors de vue du sang qui avait imprégné les tapis, eux-mêmes dissimulés sous un lourd coffre. Animé du besoin de nier, d'oublier, j'en profitais pour condamner d'un voilage la zone dans laquelle j'avais connu tant de tendresse dans les bras de mon adoré, et là où nous avions perdu notre bien le plus cher… notre plus beau plan d'avenir…

Me reculant vers la sortie, j'observais le rendu de ces gestes précipités, instinctifs. La tente n'était plus la même, et ma mère me regardait avec une terreur grandissante. Je l'apaisais d'un triste sourire avant de m'emparer du panier d'Acturus, que je déposais auprès de la couche. C'était là qu'il devait être, près de ses pères…

Une main réconfortante se posa sur mon épaule. Je soupirais. Changer la disposition de la tente n'apaiserait pas ma douleur. Je ne pouvais vivre dans le déni, mon esprit avait gravé la terrible scène, la mort de mon enfant…

Ma mère déposa Acturus dans le panier et sortit des pans de sa sombre toge une large fiole d'un liquide doré. De l'ambroisie… Je compris sans peine ses intentions lorsqu'elle s'agenouilla devant le nid aménagé pour mon fils. Elle l'en badigeonna généreusement, faisant disparaitre la plaie par laquelle son âme si pure avait glissé. Les vers ne viendraient pas creuser sa peau ainsi… Son corps n'allait pas pourrir dans nos bras pour me rappeler à quel point j'avais fauté en donnant à Hector cette si faible marge de manœuvre, dont il avait outrancièrement fait profit… Mais cet acte avait une conséquence négative : Acturus avait l'air bien en vie ainsi, juste endormi… Or nous savions qu'il ne se réveillerait jamais…

Le funeste ouvrage de ma mère achevé, elle me tendit la fiole, qui contenait encore la moitié de son contenu initial. Je compris immédiatement à qui il était destinait, et quittais la tente après avoir offert à mon fils un dernier regard.

Traverser le camp fut une épreuve. Chaque pas me ramenait à l'erreur que j'avais commise en m'éloignant de la tente, et au malheur que cette idiotie avait engendré. Personne n'osait m'interpeller. Tous devaient se douter que je serais resté indifférent aux appels…

L'arrivée à la tente du chirurgien ne fut pas un soulagement. L'odeur d'Hadès flottait là, lugubre, nauséabonde… Des soldats gémissaient, agonisaient, non loin… Mais je ne me préoccupais que de mon bienaimé, qui s'était assoupi, certainement terrassé par sa douleur et couvé de Morphée. Je m'approchais de lui sans bruit et déplaçais en douceur la couverture qui le tenait au chaud, puis la toge qui couvrait. Une dague vint à mon aide pour le libérer de ses bandages sans le bouger, et je pus alors poser mon regard sur la terne sépulture d'Acturus…

Deux entailles franches et fraiches marquaient son abdomen. La première, plus longue, suivait la continuité de son corps. La tentative du chirurgien pour extraire et sauver Acturus… L'autre était plus petite, mais tellement plus dangereuse… Située sur le nombril affaissé de mon aimé, elle suivait l'alignement de ses hanches… C'était cette entaille qui avait tué mon fils… et c'était l'initiateur de ce coup qui allait souffrir mille morts pour expier sa cruauté !

La suture n'était pas franchement attrayante… La peau était rouge, enflée, protestant après tant de violence et d'intrusions… Je devinais que l'âme était tout aussi endommagée que l'abdomen, fatiguée et découragée… Après tant d'espoirs…

Je me refusais à me laisser entrainer une nouvelle fois dans ces lugubres pensées. J'étais venu ici soulager mon bienaimé, aider à sa rémission. Du moins celle de son corps… Alors je me mis soigneusement à verser le liquide d'or sur la peau accablée. L'ambroisie semblait briller sur la peau pâle et commença sa besogne aussitôt étalée. Je la dirigeais d'une main douce, pour couvrir toute la longue de la plaie, guettant sur le visage de mon aimé le moindre indice annonçant son réveil. Je préférais qu'il reste assoupi pendant mes soins, qu'il profite de ce répit accordé par Morphée. La réalité n'était absolument pas enviable…

_ Achille…

Je me figeais, la main bloquée sur le trait rougi qui m'avait arraché Acturus. Mon compagnon était éveillé, et cherchait mon regard pour le sonder. Je sentais la panique gonfler en lui dangereusement à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

_ Achille ! Où… où est…

Ma main libre vint automatiquement se loger contre sa joue, mon pouce caressant la peau diaphane.

_ Calme-toi… Calme-toi mon aimé…, l'apaisais-je.

Mon aimé fit de son mieux, s'obligeant à respirer calmement. Je savais ce qui l'angoissait tant.

_ Acturus est avec sa grand-mère, il n'est pas seul.

Patrocle soupira, sommairement soulagé, en fermant les yeux. Je poursuivais mon travail avec application, regrettant de l'avoir extirpé de son sommeil oublieux. Mes doigts avaient beau se montrer aussi doux que possible, je le sentais tressaillir régulièrement. Mais des résultats encourageants se manifestaient déjà. La peau endommagée désenflait, se dissolvait pour recréer une peau unifiée, bien qu'encore fragile et abîmée. Je savais bien que l'ambroisie ne guérirait pas tout. Elle ne pourrait qu'offrir une base solide pour la guérison, qui ne serait que physique. Rien ne pourrait apaiser nos âmes, même pas la vengeance que je continuerai à réclamer…

Une main froide se posa sur la mienne. J'accueillais ce geste avec un soulagement muet. Si mon aimé en voulait aux dieux et à Hector, au moins il ne me repoussait pas. J'avais égoïstement besoin de lui, de sa présence et de sa voix… Je ne pouvais me résigner à le laisser disparaitre…

_ Je me sens vide…, me confessa-t-il brisé.

Je ne pouvais le comprendre qu'à moitié, nous le savions tous deux. Si je ressentais un vide dans ma vie, c'était parce que mon fils avait été déposé dans mes bras, et qu'il restait désespérément immobile. Ma vie était creuse du rôle que sa naissance devait me donner… Patrocle était dans cette situation, mais sa sensation de vide venait aussi de son corps, qui n'acceptait pas d'avoir été interrompu dans son plus glorieux ouvrage… avant le terme heureux…

Sans consulter mon amant, parce que je savais ce qui l'apaiserait, je remettais sa toge en place avant de le récupérer dans mes bras avec mille précautions. Mon Patrocle enserra ma nuque sans réfléchir et logea son visage contre mon sein, près de mon cœur. Déposant un baiser sur son front trop pâle, je l'emportais avec moi pour regagner notre tente. Là je comptais le déposer sur notre couche, auprès du couffin d'Acturus, pour lui donner l'illusion que tout allait bien, que son âme n'était pas si creuse… Mais ce ne serait qu'une illusion…


	7. Chapitre 6

Des pleurs… Un enfant pleurait, réclamait un parent… Il avait peur, je le sentais…

Je me redressais en sursaut de mon lit, achevant ainsi ma nuit anecdotique. Les pleurs cessèrent aussitôt. Le panier d'osier dans lequel reposait mon fils était à côté de moi, il me suffisait d'étendre le bras pour le toucher, et Acturus ne pleurait pas. Il ne serait jamais amené à le faire…

Je soupirais lourdement en m'asseyant sur le lit, le cœur lourd et l'esprit confus. Le monde de Morphée pouvait-il me permettre d'entrer en contact avec mon fils ? Acturus m'appelait-il depuis le royaume des morts ? Mon bienaimé l'avait lui aussi entendu dans son sommeil ? Je n'en savais rien… Ma seule certitude était que ces pleurs appartenaient à Acturus… C'était forcément lui…

Mon regard glissa sur mon amant. Il ne quittait plus sa toge depuis son agression. Son ventre, plus grand objet de fierté pour lui quand il était aussi rebondi, était désormais son deuil, sa honte, puisqu'il était creux, croulé… Et justement, aujourd'hui j'allais débusquer l'auteur de ce sacrilège.

Animé d'une volonté nouvelle, je saisissais la toge que j'avais négligemment abandonnée au pied de ma couche la veille et l'enfilais sans cérémonie. Il me fallait récupérer mes armes et mon armure dans le lourd coffre condamné depuis le soir de notre arrivée. Aujourd'hui commençait la destruction d'Ilion, cette cité maudite !

Mes jambes volontaires commençaient déjà à se tendre pour redresser le haut de mon corps lorsqu'une main familière pressa le bas de mon dos. Mon geste se stoppa aussitôt. Mon amant était éveillé, et cette main tendue vers moi m'annonçait qu'il avait besoin de mon attention.

_ Achille… mon bienaimé…

La voix était fragile, aérienne… Ne supportant pas de tourner davantage le dos à mon compagnon, je me réinstallais sur la couche, allongé face à lui. Un triste sourire éveilla péniblement son visage blafard, puis sa main fraiche se posa sur ma joue, la caressant de ses doigts.

_ Es-tu sûr de vouloir regagner le champ de bataille ? Cela ne peut-il attendre demain ?

Sa sollicitude m'apportait un semblant de chaleur humaine. Un couple se déchirait bien souvent autour du décès de l'enfant qu'il désirait, mais ce n'était pas notre cas. Notre union était forte, et même si notre douleur dépassait l'entendement nous trouvions encore réconfort dans les bras de l'autre. Pas l'apaisement, bien évidemment puisque c'était impossible, mais un très léger souffle chaud et vacillant sur nos cœurs piégés dans la glace…

_ Je suis navré mon tendre éphèbe, mais je ne peux repousser ainsi l'échéance. Les funérailles d'Acturus ne sauraient trop tarder, et j'ai bien l'intention de lui offrir les sacrifices dignes de son rang de prince.

J'aurais préféré rester auprès de lui pour l'entourer d'une étreinte rassurante, mais je ne pouvais pas… J'aurais aussi préféré que son ventre ne soit pas mutilé et qu'il abrite toujours un fils qui se manifestait par quelques coups, ou que le couffin protège un petit être sur le point de se réveiller en pleurant pour réclamer les bras de son père… Mais les dieux sont sourds aux nobles requêtes…

_ Offre-moi un baiser avant de partir, m'implora-t-il.

Je sentais bien la détresse dans sa voix. Il craignait de se retrouver seul, à faire le deuil de son enfant et de son amant. Mais ça n'arriverait pas.

_ Ce n'est pas un baiser d'adieu, lui promis-je.

Le sourire tremblant qu'il m'accorda voulut me transmettre sa confiance en mes propos, mais son regard éteint trahissait son angoisse. J'attirais contre moi le corps mutilé, qui retrouva bien vite sa place. Il était fait pour se trouver là, imbriqué avec mon corps…

_ Je t'aime Patrocle, et rien ni personne ne m'empêchera de te rejoindre. Je ne peux vivre sans toi…

Le corps de mon bienaimé tremblait dans mes bras. Voulant mettre un terme à mes promesses, il releva la tête pour s'approprier mes lèvres. Je serrais d'autant plus sa petite forme contre moi, m'imprégnant de ce baiser qui recélait autant d'amour que de douleur. Nul discours ne saurait mieux motiver mon ardeur au combat…

_ Je t'aime, mon maître, souffla mon compagnon tout juste séparé de mes lèvres.

Je caressais sa joue avec douceur. Le sens de ces mots ne m'était pas inconnu. Ici il ne s'agitait pas d'agiter mon désir, comme mon amant l'avait déjà fait par une soumission canaille, ni même de m'offrir son respect après avoir été mon disciple… Non, il se reconnaissait mon compagnon. Il revendiquait ce titre et m'offrait plein pouvoir sur sa vie. Ces mots nous liaient plus que n'importe quel hymen.

_ Je te reviendrai au plus tôt, mon roi.

Les yeux émeraude s'humidifièrent alors que mon amant tremblait avec violence dans mes bras. Je déposais mes lèvres sur son front avant de me redresser. Les mains de mon compagnon cherchaient à me retenir, à me convaincre de rester auprès de lui… mais je ne pouvais pas…

Pensant calmer sa terreur, je songeais à un compromis. Le laisser seul ici ne me rassurait pas…

_ Je vais dire à Antiloque de te veiller.

La panique croissant, mon bienaimé secouait frénétiquement la tête pour s'y opposer. Ramassant son corps, il plaqua ses jambes contre son torse, heurté de violents sanglots, avant de les entourer de ses bras. Je résistais péniblement au besoin de me réinstaller contre lui pour le recouvrir de mon corps et l'apaiser. Je savais que si je cédais à cette nécessité viscérale, Patrocle ne me laisserait plus le quitter pour rejoindre la bataille…

_ Reste… reste…, psalmodia mon aimé.

_ Antiloque te protégera plus chèrement que sa propre vie, lui assurais-je.

Mes paroles tranquillisantes eurent un impact sur mon bienaimé. Ses sanglots cessèrent. Son torse s'était immobilisé. Il avait arrêté de respirer pour calmer ses soubresauts incontrôlables. Le regard qu'il posa ensuite sur moi rivalisait avec les foudres de Zeus.

_ Je me moque d'être protégé ! Je veux que tu restes avec moi !tonna-t-il.

Un lourd silence s'abattit après ses cris, comme si le camp entier était tout aussi ébahi que moi d'entendre Patrocle s'emporter. Mon compagnon était furieux. Et ça n'avait rien d'habituel… Des caprices, il en avait faits pendant qu'il portait notre progéniture, mais jamais il n'avait levé la voix sur moi dans un contexte de réprimande.

_ Mon adoré, soufflais-je abattu. Tu sais bien que je ne demande pas mieux que passer chacun de mes jours avec toi… Mais je devrai être en train de me reposer auprès de toi, de caresser ton ventre rond en attendant l'arrivée de notre enfant… Mais les troyens nous ont privé de ce bonheur, et j'ai bien l'intention de mener des représailles si sanglantes que nul n'osera penser à s'en prendre à notre famille à l'avenir, de sorte à ce que nous pussions la bâtir en toute quiétude, chez nous…

Il m'était insupportable de devoir lui rappeler que le corps couché dans le panier d'osier devrait être niché au creux de ses reins, mais il fallait qu'il me laisse gagner le champ de bataille… La foudre des yeux émeraude laissa place à des torrents. Les éléments se déchainaient dans son regard… feu, tempête, orage, déluges…

_ Va.

Un seul mot, un ordre… empreint de dignité et de fermeté… L'étincelle féroce présente dans ses yeux me rappela que mon aimé était un guerrier avec l'âme d'un dirigeant, et non pas seulement un amant d'une douceur incomparable et un père en devenir. Il avait soif de vengeance… Tout comme moi, il désirait oublier ce désastre en s'assurant que plus jamais il ne se produirait…

_ Prend Antiloque avec toi. Je saurais nous protéger, cette fois, poursuivit-il fermement.

La culpabilité. Je ne pouvais concevoir que mon compagnon la ressentait… Son état ne lui permettait pas de ce défendre lors de cette tragédie… Par contre moi… J'étais censé assurer leur sécurité à tous les deux, et j'avais échoué, de la plus lamentable des façons…

_ Rien de ce qui s'est produit n'était de ta faute…

Mon aimé éluda mes propos d'un geste de la main, détournant le regard. Le sujet était trop sensible pour s'y attarder plus longtemps. Du moins pas devant moi… Je sentais bien que mon compagnon souffrait, mais il s'enfermait dans une armure guerrière pour garder la face.

_ Je ne te demande qu'une chose Achille…

Les pupilles vertes de mon amant retrouvèrent les miennes, vibrantes et pénétrantes. Je ne détournais pas le regard, hypnotisé par cette vision forte, bien que factice… Il savait qu'il pouvait me demander n'importe quoi, mais il voulait que je prenne un engagement que je ne pourrais pas briser.

_ Reviens-nous.

C'était un ordre, mais j'y lisais une supplique, autant adressée à moi qu'aux dieux. Mon Patrocle n'était pas décidé à flancher, à trembler à nouveau, mais ses craintes restaient présentes…

_ Je t'en fais le serment mon aimé. Que m'importe les obstacles, je vous reviendrai.

_ Alors va. Ramène Hector ici…

Ayant obtenu sa bénédiction, je m'approchais de la couche. Posant ma main sur sa nuque, je me penchais pour offrir un baiser sur son front avant de quitter la tente. J'avais un prince troyen à capture aujourd'hui…


End file.
